


Everything Will Be Alright

by minervatoska



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lonely Hisoka, Lonely Illumi Zoldyck, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Short Drabble, Sort of canon?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yayyy, actually nvm no cuddles but HINTED CUDDLES, first hisoillu FIC, i drank three gatorades writing this, i hope this is good :(, ok but seriously I tried, sort of cuddles?, yall its 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervatoska/pseuds/minervatoska
Summary: Whether just lounging on his floor in Heaven’s Arena or messing with a drunk in an alleyway, most Christmas nights for Hisoka are spent alone.So he is quite shocked when a certain black-haired assassin shows up to his door with a present in hand.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! this is my first work in hxh fandom! Ive been wanting to write some hisoillu but school got me burnt out :(  
> also I KNOW CHRISTMAS WAS LAST MONTH BUT I DONT CARE  
> so here is some fluffy hisoillu :)  
> also IK its short, tbh I'm just tryna get out of my writers block and this helped alot <3

Whether just lounging on his floor in Heaven’s Arena or messing with a drunk in an alleyway, most Christmas nights for Hisoka are spent alone. 

So he is quite shocked when a certain black-haired assassin shows up to his door with a present in hand.

Creaking the door open, Hisoka is greeted with a gust of minty wind, making his gold heart earrings dance and the tips of his hair flutter. It is almost midnight, so his red-hair is kept down in its natural state, providing him an overall softer look compared to his usual flamboyant style.

He matches eyes with the eldest Zoldyck in front of him, already getting caught up in the deep pools of his lovers' eyes. Sometimes, Hisoka wonders what Illumi would look like if he had normal eyes like his brother Killua, or Kalluto. But, he wouldn’t want him to change. His dear Illumi’s appearance was sophisticated yet doll-like, much opposite of himself which is what Hisoka thought made them such a good pair. 

Hisoka grins, opening his mouth to speak when Illumi doesn’t even bother greeting him, merely pushing him aside as he makes his way into Hisoka’s kitchen. His long locks of hair swish side-to-side as he strolls towards the fridge. His robotic movements make him not look human, almost as every move is controlled and forced. Illumi opens the door and gets his hand on a water bottle, sipping it softly. 

“My, my, what horrendous manners.” Hisoka says, hands on his hips as he closes the front door, “You would think a Zoldyck had been taught how to properly greet someone.” 

Illumi spares him a glance, before finishing the bottle and placing it in the trash. Hisoka already had made his way to the kitchen counter, propping his elbows over it and placing a closed fist under his chin. He’s kind of surprised to see Illumi here, as he is supposed to be at the Zoldyck household spending time with his family.

“You know, if you were that thirsty I have many other liquids you could drink.” He winked. 

Illumi blinked, silent for a moment before drawing out a small green box from his back pocket. Hisoka took the time to look over what he was wearing. Black leggings covered his toned legs, accompanied with an oversized navy blue sweater which provided enough coverage to stay warm from the weather. Though, knowing Illumi he probably underwent some Zoldyck training to where he happened to be immune to the cold.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your family?” 

“I have a present for you.” he spoke, acting as if Hisoka hadn’t even talked. Illumi palmed the green box and stretched it outwards for Hisoka to take.

He obliged, eyeing the small gift, before pouting, “I’m flattered, Illu, however I don’t have a gift for you.” 

Illumi shrugged, “It’s fine. I’m not a fan of presents.”

“Have you ever even got one? I heard Zoldyck birthdays were--” a handful of nen-induced needles were thrown his way, Hisoka easily dodging each one. He beamed, “So dominant my sweet Illu, such the opposite from how you act in the bedroo--”

“Hisoka.” Illumi glared, holding up another fist of nen needles.

Hisoka laughed, propping open the top of the box. The gesture made his heart swell, as he had never grown up with a ‘proper’ Christmas attended with loving family or warm food and giant presents. When he was young, his idea of a present was either a fight or a single bubble-gum as the whole package was too expensive for him to purchase.

Inside of the box was a full package of bubble-gum, “Bungee-Gum”, the same brand as when he was a kid. Accompanied by that was a travel-size black eyeliner. 

Silence filled the room. The fact Illumi listened closely to pick up on the gum detail or how Hisoka had mentioned the other day how he was running low on eyeliner warmed his heart. Overall, the way someone actually cared about Hisoka made him unsure on how to feel. Most people hated him, and well, he didn’t blame them. He knows he can be creepy and in general has some issues.

“You don’t like it?”

Hisoka peered up, looking at a confused Illumi. “W-What?” he croaked out, his voice quavering unexpectedly. Illumi crouched down, face-to-face with Hisoka.

“You’re crying. I read people cry when they’re sad or angry.”

Crying? Hisoka lifted a perfectly-manicured finger to his face, soon coming in contact with the wet surface of his cheek. He hadn’t cried ever since he was young. However, he didn’t feel sad. He felt a feeling he had never experienced before. So foreign, yet Hisoka discovered what it was immediately.

Hisoka grinned wide, palming his hands on the sides of Illumis head and leaning in and locking their lips together. His chapped ones in perfect harmony with Illumi’s, whose lips were still wet from drinking water earlier. “I’m not sad or angry, my love. I am extremely happy.” Illumi’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the new nickname. 

“Love?” 

“Yes. Such a fitting nickname for you, is it not?”

Illumi’s eyes softened, exhibiting a rare smile. Hisoka returned the gesture, once again kissing his lover except this time a little harsher. Pulling away, he locked hands with Illumi, “Now my love, what do you want as a present?” 

Illumi looked up to the ceiling, silent in thought.

“I just want to cuddle.”

Hisoka laughed. Hard. Though, Illumi didn’t understand what was so funny. 

“We can do more than cuddling if you want.”

Illumi tilted his head, “What? You mean more kissing?”

Hisoka deadpanned, “Sure.. more kissing.”

Later that night, the soft snores of the assassin in his arms vibrated against his chest. It was the first Christmas he had spent with someone. Someone he actually loved. The concept of pure, real love was still new to Hisoka. And that's okay. After all, he wasn’t doing it alone. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> omg omg thats the end :0  
> comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> COME SCREAM AT ME!!
> 
> twitter and tumblr- @minervatoska  
> (if u want a quicker response do twitter as I am most active there)


End file.
